I Want To Be Selfish With Him
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: Based off Accepting The Heart's Desires. Damon's POV. Damon Salvatore meets this vampyre, Loren Blake. What happens when the emotions he feels knock him off his pedistal and rip away his saftey net? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**So my friend is doing Loren's POV, I figured I'd write Damon's POV.**

**I don't own the House of Night series. That genius belongs to P.C. + Kristin Cast.**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries. That belongs to Julie Plec, Kevin Willamson and L.J. Smith.**

**Enjoy!**

Damon sat at a table in the back of the run down bar. It was mostly empty, just a few people here now. Well, them and the girls that surrounded the vampire. He smirked as pleas rang out, all the sluts of the club begging him to take them home and fuck them into oblivion.

He looked around, seeing two people up at the counter, a woman with red wavy hair and a man with black short hair that was messed up a little from his hand constantly running through it. His eyes were almost black and they sparkled, a hint of mischievousness and curiosity in them as he looked back at the vampire.

Damon could just make out the deep purple marks that framed his face, lightening bolts woven in the pattern. His jaw was set tight as he sipped the beer in his hand. Damon lifted the shot glass to his lips, downing the Scotch inside of it.

The vampyre scrunched his nose in disgust when he smelled the strong drink and Damon scowled at him. One of the blondes managed to push her way through the crowd of girls and straddled the vampire's thighs. She lowered her mouth to his neck, sucking on the pulse point and devouring the creamy, pale flesh along his throat.

This should've at least gotten a reaction out of Damon, but no matter what he did, he couldn't tear his eyes from the almost black orbs that the man at the counter possessed. The red head beside him moved closer, whispering into his ear.

A low growl worked its way past Damon's lips as he saw the bitch lean in and place a kiss on the man's temple and murmur something before slipping out of the grimy place. He stood up after the busty blonde got on her feet. She giggled and batted her eyelashes at him, making sure to lean just right to where her boobs would pop out of her shirt just enough.

He grabbed her hand and led her outside the bar, knowing that the vampyre would follow, curious about what was going on. He pinned the blonde up against the wall, molding his lips to hers and whispering things like "gorgeous" and "beautiful". _Lies, _his mind hissed, as he moved to kiss her neck, searching for her pulse point.

And just as he went to penetrate the skin and drain the poor girl, he was thrown back forcefully, hitting a car. The girl stood, wide eyed when she saw the fangs and the veins that appeared on Damon and she ran.

Damon growled, irritated that he was cheated out of dinner. He scowled at the vampyre, stalking him like a jungle cat would do their prey. "What the hell was that?" he hissed, moving at vampire speed to stand in front of the man.

"That was me saving some poor girl from the likes of your ass. I mean what right do you have to murder an innocent girl? How is that even logical?"

Damon just rolled his eyes, moving to pin the vampyre up against the wall. "First off, I was only going to take a little blood." He hissed, his hot breath ghosting over the other man's ear, "Secondly, do I need a reason to kill? I'm a predator for God sakes."

Loren gasped for air as the vampire let him go. He smirked at the sound. "You got a name, vampyre?" he asked, sarcasm and boredom dripping off the words.

"Blake. Loren Blake."

Damon eyed him wearily. "Salvatore. Damon Salvatore." He finally said. He backed up a little. "So you wanna tell me why you just ran my dinner off? Her friends are going to think she's crazy."

Loren didn't respond, just gazed at the ground. Suddenly, a pair of shoes came into his view. Damon was quiet as his ice blue eyes met Loren's almost black ones. Their mouths drifted toward each other.

Then Damon was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon ran.

He ran as far as he could run. He didn't understand those emotions. Hell, he didn't want to. All he was looking for tonight was a fuck and a kill. That's it. No strings attached.

He sighed and looked around him. There was a pretty brunette; about 5 foot 7 standing not too far away. He slinked over there, his smirk in place. "Hey gorgeous." She giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. "Hey yourself," she breathed.

_Jackpot, _his mind screamed.

"I'm Damon," he smiled seductively.

"I'm Mandy," she said, smiling.

"So you new around here?" he asked, making sure to put on the extra charm, "Because if you are, I can show you around."

Mandy nodded and followed Damon. He walked her to the Boarding House. Oh yeah, his plans would go off without a hitch now that the vampyre was out of the way.

"_Blake. Loren Blake."_

What the hell? Damon blinked, pushing the voice and the words aside. No, he wouldn't think of Loren tonight. Not when he had this beautiful petite brunette in his home, willing and ready.

Once they were in the door, he pushed her gently up against it, attaching his mouth to her neck, sucking a bruise on her fair skin. She moaned softly, grabbing his shoulders as he fingered the hem of her shirt.

He moaned as he felt her blunt nails dig into his clothed shoulder and he ripped her shirt off. She started to protest but was cut off as his fangs entered her skin, sucking the blood out harshly. She moaned, half in pleasure half in pain.

He slammed her down on the couch in a flash, attacking her neck once again. "Please…" she moaned, her voice thickened with lust. He gave her exactly what she wanted; smirking every time she moaned his name.

An hour later, he lay naked and uncovered on the couch, watching as she patched up her neck where he bit her. She turned to face him, a weak smile on her face. He smiled, his eyes boring into hers.

"You were never here. And if anyone asks about that bandage, tell them your boyfriend likes to get kinky." Damon's voice was monotone and Mandy nodded and grabbed her clothes, pulling each article on.

She walked out the door without another word and he smirked after her. His plan worked. He could die a happy and sated vampire now. He got up and grabbed a glass, pouring the Scotch into it.

The fireplace crackled, the only sound in the house. Well, besides Stefan's heartbeat which annoyed Damon to no end that he had to hear it.

"_Blake. Loren Blake."_

Damon coughed, choking on his drink. He'd had enough. It was definitely time for bed.

"_Loren writhed underneath Damon. The big, bad vampire was moving inside his lover, taking it slow, trying not to hurt him. Damon cupped Loren's cheek, moving his mouth in the same rhythm as his thrusts. He trailed kisses down the vampyre's jaw line, stopping when he found the pulse pound. His fangs elongated and-"_

Damon shot up out of bed, eyes wide; "Holy shit." He hissed. Had he really just had a wet dream about that stupid vampyre? He sighed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the cold water and stepping in.

As he showered, he thought about…the dream. Yesterday, he could've told you he was as straight as they come. But today, for some reason, unknown to him, he was confused as hell.

He stepped out of the shower, shivering violently. Within seconds he redressed and grabbed his keys. He needed a long drive. Maybe go see an old friend, or just vacation somewhere. But he couldn't be here. He couldn't be in the same town as the man that was causing this thing inside him to twist.

So he drove and drove.

Loren Blake consumed his every thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The car was hot. Like, uncomfortably hot. The air conditioner refused to work and it didn't help that Damon was thinking about Loren the entire drive. His pants were tight and he tried everything he could to will away the arousal. Damn vampyre.

The drive took a couple ours but he'd made it to Atlanta. He contemplated on going to the Mystic Grill, but figured it was too risky. Loren could be there. The bar he stood in front of was small, but cute. It was perfect if you asked Damon. A place where he could drown his sorrows in Scotch and nobody would be around to bother him.

"Damon Salvatore!" the musical voice of Bree, the witch that owned the place floated to Damon's ears. He couldn't help but smile. "Hey gorgeous," he purred, slinking up to the bar and leaning over for a kiss. Bree pulled back and pulled a bottle of Vodka out from under the counter, smiling and pouring it into the glass in front of a customer.

"You still drinkin' Scotch?" she asked.

"Oh you know me so well," he smirked.

Only then did he realize who was in the bar with him. He groaned inwardly as the thoughts from earlier flitted through his mind and his lower body gave an interested twitch. He willed it away and stepped up behind the stool that the vampyre sat on.

"You stalking me now?" he asked, his voice smooth and seductive.

Loren jumped and looked behind him to see a smirking Damon Salvatore. The vampire sat down in the stool next to him. "So how are things at the double oh seven?"

The vampyre just eyed him wearily, confused. Damon rolled his eyes. "Blake. Loren Blake. Bond. James Bond." He shook his head, smiling up at Bree when she slid a glass of Scotch in front of him.

He took a sip and looked to see what the other man was drinking. Vodka. Damon wrinkled his nose in disgust and took another sip, sighing as his throat started to burn.

"So if you're annoyed with me, why are you sitting here?" Loren asked. Damon simply shrugged at the question. He honestly didn't know why the hell he hadn't moved and only gave the vampyre a vague answer.

"My bar, my rules." He smirked and took another sip of his Scotch.

"And the Mystic Grill? Would I be right to assume that's your bar as well?" Loren asked, staring at his drink.

Damon nodded, smirking playfully, "Oh one point for the vampyre."

They drank and talked for the rest of the night, only stopping when neither of them could form coherent sentences. Damon stood up, stretching his limbs slightly from sitting so long.

"I have to go," Loren said, managing to stand up, stumbling only slightly. Damon shook his head, "Not tonight. There is a thing called a motel." Damon, not as drunk as Loren, supported the other man and walked him out and to the motel across the street.

Once they were inside, he turned to the vampyre. "Wait here," he murmured, walking up to the counter.

His smile was dazzling, it could melt anyone and he looked at the woman behind the counter. "Hello, how can I help you?" she said, he voice like honey, smooth. He stared into her eyes.

"I need a room for two. Two beds. I left my wallet at home, but you're kind enough to give me two keys for free" Damon said, his voice monotone. The girl nodded, grabbing two keys and dropping them into his hands. He smiled again and walked toward Loren.

"What did you do to her?" the vampyre's voice had an edge to it.

"Compulsion." Damon said simply. He looked into the almost black eyes that Loren possessed, "Leave my town."

The vampyre let out a snort before his face turned serious. "You really want me to leave?" he asked quietly. "No-I..no, I want you to stay." No words were shared on the way up to their room. Damon was left to his thoughts. The idea of sharing a room with this man, the man that he's been thinking nonstop about, was thrilling and scary all at once.

Loren fell back on his bed as Damon pulled his jeans and jacket off and laid them on the chair.

"Loren?" he said, "You okay?"

The vampyre nodded, "Yes. Why?"

In a flash Damon was standing over him, ice blue meeting black eyes. "W-What are you doing?" Loren stuttered. The vampire could hear the other man's heart beat faster.

"Blaming it on the alcohol." Damon said, and before Loren had any time to protest, the vampire was on him pressing his lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon felt the man under him hesitate at first. He hoped that Loren wouldn't push him away, because he needed this. He needed to figure out what exactly was going on with him. He slipped his tongue into the vampyre's mouth and he knew that all of the hesitance was gone.

Loren moaned softly as the vampire positioned himself to straddle his hips. The kiss was soft, and so unlike Damon. The vampyre laid his hands to rest gently on the other man's waist, gaining a low growl from Damon.

All at once, Loren's wrists were pinned above his head and Damon's fangs were sunk into the pale flesh of his neck. He could feel the other man thrusting up, trying to gain friction and it drove him crazy.

Damon moaned, his fangs still in the skin, pulling more blood out of the wound. He released the vampyre's wrists to pop the buttons on his shirt, pulling his fangs out and leaving a trail of bloody kisses as skin was revealed to him. He nipped at the sensitive areas on Loren's chest, gaining soft moans.

The vampire could've died right there, happy that he at least got to touch Loren. All at once, he was on his back, Loren sucking a bruise onto his neck before he felt fangs penetrate his skin. Damon moaned, bucking up wildly, the only thing keep him still was the strength of the vampyre's hips holding his down.

His head was spinning and he heard the other's man's heart racing in time with his. He looked up into the black eyes, confusion shining in his, "What was that?"

His lips were taken in another kiss, meant to shut him up and he didn't complain.

This was what he wanted. For someone to take control and show him that they cared for him. He wanted to feel vulnerable to someone, anyone. The only person he'd ever been that way with was Katherine and she was never like this. Never made him feel this safe and this loved.

He moaned again as he felt his clothes being taken from his body and fingertips being gently trailed down his chest followed by soft lips.

"Oh God!" he cried out as he felt those lips on his inner thigh, nipping at the pulse point. He pulled Loren up to his mouth, pressing his lips to his again and moaning softly.

As he pulled away, he said the one thing that he'd never thought he would.

"Please Loren..I need to feel you."

A whimper escaped Loren's mouth at the words and he ground his throbbing erection down into Damon's again.

The night was filled with moans and whimpers, Damon clinging to his vampyre like he was the only thing that could keep him grounded. Loren distracted him from the pain with brushes of his lips across whatever skin he could reach.

It ended with both of them screaming out each other's name in unison, riding out there highs.

Damon woke up early, the light right in his face. He groaned and stood up, stumbling to the bathroom. He was sore from the night before, but it was a good kind of pain. Amazing actually. And God, it scared him more than anything, but he was actually falling in love with Loren.

He heard movement from the room, followed by groaning and he walked out of the bathroom. Loren's eyes widened as he looked at Damon, eyes raking over every inch of pale skin.

"Morning sunshine," the vampire said, grinning, "Checkout is early so you might wanna get cleaned up."

The vampyre nodded and stood up, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door with a soft click as Damon grabbed his boxers and his jeans and slid them on.

Yeah, definitely the best night of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Short, I know, but this is a stepping stone chapter to the next one._

Damon grabbed his keys off the nightstand as Loren walked out of the bathroom. He couldn't help the way his mind wandered, thinking back to last night, or how his mouth watered at the sight of the button up shirt Loren had on.

They walked out of the hotel and to the parking lot of the bar, each man lost in their own thoughts. Damon was disappointed that he couldn't hear his vampyre's heartbeat anymore. _Whoa! Wait a minute…__**your **__vampyre? _His mind screamed at him. He had to admit, he liked the sound of that.

He heard the jingle of Loren's keys next to him, indicating that the man found his car. He smiled, his eyes shining, making him look a lot younger. "I'll see you around?" he asked, trying and failing to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

Loren nodded, brushing his lips against Damon's. "Definitely," he smiled. They parted ways and the vampire felt a pang of sadness and loneliness as he watched the black car pull away. He said soon…so all Damon could do was wait.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Again, sorry it's short! The next one will be longer… *sniffs* **_

Three days passed before he saw Loren again. He had been at the Mystic Grill with Katherine. He told her all about the vampyre. About how much he adored him, how safe and loved he made him feel. And Katherine was grateful that Damon had someone that was there for him.

And then there was that sweet smell in the air, something so…_Loren. _He turned around and sure enough, the man stood in the doorway, smiling at him. His black hair was messy as always and his black eyes shined with and emotion that Damon was having trouble figuring out. Love? No, who could possibly love a cold and heartless monster?

Damon looked lost. Like a kicked puppy and he only relaxed when he saw Loren walk toward there table. "Hey," the vampyre said softly, smiling. Damon smiled, "Hey," his reply was soft, "Katherine Pierce."

Loren tore his eyes away from Damon to look at the girl. She had chocolate brown hair that fell in curls around her face and chocolate eyes to match. She smiled. "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you, ." She smirked when Damon shot her a glare that, if looks could've killed, she'd be staked right now.

"Anyway.." the vampire said, his ice blue eyes meeting black ones again, "what happened to you?" He lifted his hand to the mark on the vampyre's face that was bruised. He flinched away from the touch, "Nothing," he said softly, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Damon calmed down, figuring that Loren would tell him what happened later. He watched as the vampyre sauntered up to the counter ordering a Scotch for him. Then he saw her. The red head bitch that he had been so jealous over the first night he saw the vampyre. She didn't looked pleased from what Damon could tell and Loren looked scared.

"I have to go, Damon," Loren said. Scratch scared, he looked terrified. The vampire nodded and Loren brushed a kiss on his cheek before walking out, slowly. He turned back to Katherine, his eyes full of concern.

"You love him," she stated. He wanted to deny what she just said, but he knew there was no way he could. She was right. He sighed, his eyes sad as the glass of Scotch was slid in front of him. He drank it, shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

_***sniffs* This is a sad chapter…**_

Later that night, Loren came back to the grill. His eyes were sad and were lacking that shining from earlier. Damon sensed him the minute he walked in reveling in the sweet scent that wrapped around him, caressing him like a lover.

"Loren," he said, worry clear in his voice, "What happened to you?"

The vampyre shook his head, "I had to take care of something." He plastered a fake smile on his face and Damon believed it, nodding and smiling again. "You wanna…get out of here? Maybe go back to my place?"

He made sure there was a sure there was a seductive purr to his voice. Loren sighed and nodded, his shoulders slumped slightly. "Sure.." was the only reply.

Fifteen minutes later, Damon had Loren on his back, on his bed, nipping at his throat. Soft moans filled the room and he reveled in each sound he got from the vampyre. He kissed up the other man's jaw, stopping to bite at his skin every now and then.

He tried to kiss his vampyre but Loren refused turning his head every time. Finally he felt the tremors of the body beneath him and he placed a kiss on the other man's chest. "Easy. You're okay," he soothed. He continued his ministrations, kissing as much skin as he could.

"You ready?" Damon asked, his voice soft. He got a weak nod and he pushed inside.

It took all of ten minutes before the vampire collapsed on top of the other man, breathing hard and smiling. He rolled to the side, curling up beside his vampyre, laying his head on his chest, "I…"

Loren sighed, "Yes?"

"Nothing." Damon said finally, not wanting to get hurt. He hear Loren groan and looked up, "What is it?"

The vampyre sighed, getting his walls in place. "I have something to tell you…"

"So do I," and there it was. That trusting, boyish gleam in Damon's eyes as he looked up, blue eyes boring into black.

"I'm leaving," Loren said, pulling his pants and shirt on again. The walls were up, hard, but Damon didn't know. The vampire's eyes were wide and disbelieving. "You're..no. You can't leave…"

"Well I am," was all the vampyre said, walking to the door.

"Loren, wait!"

"You have one minute to tell me what you wanted to say," Loren said. He sounded annoyed.

"I..I think I'm in love with you," Damon said softly, reaching out for Loren's hand, "Please. Please don't leave me…"

The vampyre pulled away. "That's your problem," he stated, "I have a girlfriend waiting for me." He turned to leave.

"Loren…"

Tears streamed down Damon's face as he watched the man he loved look back at him with coldness and hatred. "What part of 'I. Have. A. Girlfriend.' don't you get?" He stormed out of the house as Damon let out a loud cry.

The vampyre heard Katherine scream something outside that sounded like 'what did you do' but he wasn't sure. Hell he wasn't sure of anything anymore. All he knew was that his heart was ripped out and his world was leaving him.

Then he felt Katherine next to him. "It's okay," she tried to comfort him, "he's gone." The vampire let out another loud wail at those words, curling in on himself.

He was gone.

Loren Blake was…

Gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Three years. It had been three years since Loren left him. Three years since his heart was ripped out and taken to Tulsa. He didn't care anymore. He was numb, he couldn't feel pain. Of course that could just be the Scotch or the countless women talking.

Ever since Loren left, the routine has formed. Depression. Hook-up. Blood. Drinking. And Depression. For three years, Damon has lived by that routine. It helps while he's doing it. It numbs the pain, keeps it locked away in a little box at the back of his mind. But it's over too soon, and he's thinking about Loren again.

Katherine has tried to help. She even moved in to watch over Damon. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. But she gives him his space, knows what he's going through. Knows that the leech of a vampyre left him to rot and cry for the rest of his existence. And that's one of her fears. That one day, he'll decide life isn't worth living anymore.

Stefan is never around much, but when he is, he's careful about his words. Him and Damon are closer now, both having their hearts broken; the rug pulled out from under their feet. They've both been through hardships and lean on each other, and Damon seems to like Stefan being around without being in a constant battle with each other.

When Damon comes, it's always shouting the name of his dream lover. The one that he shouldn't even be thinking about now. The one that tore him to pieces. And the girls don't mind because they're either hookers or they've been compelled to shut their mouths. He's killed girls before and he has no shame because honestly, that was taken when everything else was.

Damon met this girl, Lauren. She has black wavy hair, dark eyes and fair skin. He compelled her to come back to his place for the night and he did what he always does. He seduced her and he fucked her. And when he came, it was no different than it always is.

"Loren," he chokes out.

But she can't tell the difference. After that he feeds from her, sucking her dry. She was just another victim on his list. Not like he cares anyway. Because the only way he'd care is if he loved her. And he didn't. He's never loved anyone else.

Then he meets Elena. She's different than other girls. She wears vervain, so knows what he is. They fall in love and he proposes to her. And she says yes, because she's so head over heals for him. And he loves her too, just not in the way she loves him.

And when she's away, he continues his games, playing with girls. These hookers and college girls that are so willing to let him fuck them that they don't realize they're just going to die anyway. And Elena is so oblivious it's downright sad.

His most recent hook up, Tasha, she's beautiful. Creamy skin, black eyes, rockin' body and black curly hair. In short, she's a female Loren Blake, but Damon puts that out of his mind. She's warm and tight around his cock and he moans, but never says her name. She arches into his sweaty body, breathing his name like he's mightier than God himself. 'Lena will be home any minute, so he picks up the speed, moving faster.

They come at the same time, and it's nothing special. He shouts Loren's name to the Heavens as he comes down from his high and he sinks his fangs into her neck, draining her. She dies in mere seconds. Again, another victim. Once her body is buried, thoughts of a certain vampyre come back to him and he goes for the Scotch.

He sinks to his knees as his walls break finally, tears rushing out of his eyes. The bottle lands in one piece and he pulls it to him, lifting it to his lips and taking a swig of the liquor, reveling in the burn at the back of his throat.

Stefan appears in the living room, not even attempting to stay hidden. He watches his brother in pain, with pity on his face. Damon raises the bottle to his lips again, growling after the liquid is down. He doesn't think its enough pain. He thinks he deserves more.

"Stefan," Damon chokes out, looking up at his brother. His eyes are glazed over, his cheeks are tearstained and you can hear the pain in his voice. It's almost too much for Stefan to handle.

"I..I can't do this anymore, brother. I can't suffer anymore." And he sees his brother, the strong, bad vampire reach for the one thing that will end him. Damon shakes, closing his eyes and point the stake toward his heart. Stefan can hear the whimper that emits from his brother's throat and he feels tears prick in his own eyes.

Then all at once, the stake is plunged into his brother's chest and Damon is gasping for air. He got it right below the heart, thank God.

"Damon!" Stefan screams, and then Damon's world goes black…


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So not all of this chapter is in Damon's POV, but bear with me. It's vital to this story!**_

When Damon woke up, he had three people around him. His brother, Katherine and Elena. The bloody stake was mere inches from him and he frowned when he realized he got it too low. Elena tried to get him to take blood, but he refused, saying that he'd rather have a blood bag. His excuse for that was because he didn't want to lose control and drain her.

Katherine comes back with a bag of blood, telling Elena and Stefan to kindly fuck off so she can talk to Damon. When there gone, she narrows her eyes at the vampire in front of her. "Are you crazy? Do you have a fucking death wish?" She screeches. His ears are hurting at the sound but he says nothing, looking down to the wound on his chest that is already healing.

"You ever want him back, you have to not kill yourself," she hissed, "Damon, this is crazy." He knew that she was right. She was keeping and eye on Loren herself. She held a towel to his wound, the blood soaking through it instantly. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to her lecture him about his stupidity.

oOoOo

A month later, there was a knock on the door. Damon was doing his usual job, pretending to be in love with Elena. Katherine rolled her eyes, opening the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed. Loren stood, rolling his eyes. "Nice to see you again, Miss Pierce. I came to see Damon."

"He's busy right now, can I take a message?" She sneered at him.

"Doing what, exactly?"

Katherine's smirk grew wider at the opportunity to hurt Loren. "Uh, I'd say his fiancé, right now."

Hurt filled Loren's face. His mouth opened and closed like he wanted to say something but all he could manage was; "Pardon?"

The vampire sighed, "Come on in and see for yourself."

Elena giggled as Damon tickled her sides. "Uncle!" she screamed and he smirked, straddling her, but not putting all his weight down. He leaned down to nuzzle her throat, "You love it."

She smiled and pushed him off of her as Katherine cleared her throat. "You two wanna get a room?" she sneered. 'Lena rolled her eyes, looking behind Katherine. "Loren?" she asked. He stepped out of the shadows, plastering a smile on his face.

"'Lena!" he hated pretending to be glad to see her.

She squealed and jumped up from the couch to hug him. Her frame was tiny compared to his. He looked into Damon's eyes, pleading with him to see that he was sorry. To see that he loves him. But to no avail. Damon's glare grew colder as he pulled Elena deathly close.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Elena looked between the two men, confusion spread across her face. "You know each other?"

"Unfortunately." Damon said, venom lacing the one word.

The vampire could see the hurt in the other man's eyes and he wanted to reach out to him. He wanted to hold him and tell him that it was okay. That he loved him and he missed him. But then he remembered who left who and his walls snapped up stronger.

"He's here for me," Katherine said, smirking. "Just follow my lead," she whispered into Loren's ear, before pressing her lips to his. He moaned and kissed her back.

Damon's eyes turned black with anger. His best friend? His best fucking friend? What the hell! He warred with himself, trying to keep a hold on his composure. "'Lena, why don't we go take a shower?" the purr was strong in his voice, just to spite Loren.

Elena giggled, nodding. "That's a great idea, ."

"I'm full of them," Damon replied, fake smirk in place.

"You're full of something," Loren mumbled as Damon picked Elena up bridal style and carried her upstairs. He turned to Katherine.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed.

"That was me, saving my best friend from you!" she retorted, "You hurt him. You fucked him and you left. Do you have any idea what that did to him? He tried to kill himself, Loren!"

"I..no. He wouldn't…" Loren choked out.

"Mhmm," Katherine glared, hands on her hips, "He staked himself, Loren! Over you, you asshole!"

Loren sighed.

"Look, here's your story," Katherine said, "You came back for me and you're leaving town soon. You even _think _about talking to him, and I'll rip your fucking throat out, do you understand?"

Loren nodded. Great. Just fucking great.


	10. Chapter 10

Damon watched Elena saunter down the stairs and he smiled. She really was gorgeous, even if she didn't compare to a certain vampyre. He heard a noise from the living room, followed by a deep moan. He scowled when he saw them. Katherine was straddling Loren's hips, moving her lips against his.

"Oh God!" Elena said, "Sorry, I though you two left already."

"Think again, sweetheart," Katherine smirked.

Damon finally arrived downstairs. "They still here?" he asked. Elena nodded. He smirked at Loren, he knew damn well what he was doing to him. He'd worn the sweatpants low on his hips for a reason. Loren scowled and his smirk grew wider.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon growled.

Loren looked at him, lust flashing through his eyes, hurt following it. "Nothing." He said softly.

"Why are you here? In my house, in my town on my fucking couch?"

Loren couldn't stop the eye roll that came.

"He's here for me, Damon," Katherine hissed.

Hurt flashed through Damon's eyes. It hurt him that Loren wanted his best friend but never once thought of him. He covered the emotion up quickly, scowling.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Since I don't like these two that much…" she purred in his ear, "What do ya say we ditch this place. I have a hotel room and you're more than welcome to share my bed."

Damon rolled his eyes. Katherine was such a slut sometimes. That seductive purr…any man would've fallen for it. But he saw Loren roll his eyes and he heard the reluctance in his voice when he said, "Of course."

He saw the two of them part ways outside, Katherine probably headed to the hotel and Loren going God knows where. Damon sighed and turned back around to see Elena standing there, tapping her foot like a spoiled brat.

"Why didn't you tell me, Damon?" she asked, her eyes softening, "You should go to him." She took the ring off and laid it in his hand, kissing his cheek. He looked shocked, looking between the ring and her.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling on a t-shirt and grabbing his car keys. She smiled and turned to walk upstairs. "Don't fuck this up, Damon. He loves you." She disappeared into the bedroom and Damon walked out to his car.

He found Loren at the bar about fifteen minutes later. He knew he was there instantly by the smell of Vodka and the smell that was totally Loren. He wanted to talk to him, to understand, but his walls took him over.

"Still taking pride in stalking me?" he snarled.

The vampyre jumped at the voice and sighed when he settled down.

"I have no pride, Damon." He said softly.

Damon was taken aback by the words. He didn't believe them for a second. He sighed and took the seat next to Loren, watching as the vampyre downed another shot of Vodka, coughing slightly as the bartender topped his glass off.

"Why are you here?" He asked, "Really?"

"Katherine," Loren said, still not looking up, "We dated while I was in Tulsa."

Damon bit back the comment he wanted to make then. "Well that's…good."

"Not really" Loren said, downing another shot.

"Why not?" Damon asked.

Loren finally turned to look at him. His eyes were truly windows to his soul and to his heart. Damon's heart broke at what Loren said next.

"Because, who in their right mind would care about me, Damon?"

Damon muttered something that sounded like, 'I do, dumbass' but thankfully Loren didn't hear it.

"Pardon?"

"No one," Damon growled, downing his drink.

"Exactly," Loren said, his voice growing colder, "Which is why I'm just some fling to her and she's got a boyfriend back home."

Damon caught the hint Loren was trying to give him.

"How's that girlfriend of yours?"

Damon's tone was cold and heartless.

"Oh she's fine," Loren said, narrowing his eyes, "Hopes I'm dead, but she's fucking fine."

"Well gee, wonder why she would want that," Damon said, sarcasm in his voice, "You're just a stand up guy!"

Damon saw the hurt that flashed on his-the vampyre's face at that comment. He wondered if it was because it was coming from him or because he actually missed the girl. He was hoping it was from him. Loren glared at him.

"Yes, because you're so simple yourself," he hissed, "full of great ideas and full of shit."

"Would you be referring to me giving you _everything _I had?" Damon growled.

"Damon, don't go there," Loren warned.

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" he asked, "Not like you give a fuck."

"Damon," Loren looked up, his tone pleading and his eyes showing pain, "_Please_ don't go there."

Damon stood up, hissing, "Fuck you!"

"Outside gentlemen," the bartender, who didn't look more that twenty, said in a monotone voice.

Damon saw Loren throw a couple bills on the table and then he was gone. The vampire followed him, wanting answers, now.

"Don't go there? Why the hell not?" Damon's eyes held fury and hatred that had been pent up for so long, "You made me trust you! You made me fall in love with you and you left me!"

He hated how his voice cracked on the end.

"Damon," Loren said. Then all the sudden, they were chest to chest. And it was way too hot. Of course that could've been the interested stirring down lower. "Stop."

And there it was. Damon's queue to leave. To stay away.

"For the record, I hate you. I fucking hate you."

And with that, the vampire disappeared into the bar again.


End file.
